Full Blossom Pretty Cure!
Full Blossom Pretty Cure! Is a series created by VanillaCupcakes123. It's theme is similar to HeartCatch, flowers, nature and fragrances. Pretty Cures And Allies Ran/Cure Diamond/Cure Lily ''' Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Is the first cure to be awaken. Ran is 14 years old and in her 2nd year of middle school. Ran is a energetic and caring young girl who is on the track team. Ran at times can be selfish and a bit native, but she still has her good characteristics and a heart of gold. One of her know catchphrases is "What a pain!". In civilian form, she has dark red hair and green eyes. Her alter ego is '''Cure Diamond and later she gets another cure form called Cure Lily. In cure form, she has long wild bright pink hair and green eyes. Her colors are green, pink and white. Her counterpart is Cure Pixie. Her element is nature/earth. Misaki/Cure Pixie/Cure Tulip ''' Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Is the second cure to be awaken. Misaki is 14 years old and in her 2nd year of middle school. Misaki can be a very sweet girl who can be smart and witty when she wants to be. She plays violin and takes ballet classes everyday after school. She and Ran doesn't get along pretty well due to an incident a white back, but as the series progress, they slowly start to become friends again. In civilian form, she has black hair and pink eyes. Her alter ego is '''Cure Pixie '''and later she gets another cure form called '''Cure Tulip. In cure form, she has long sliver hair and pink eyes. Her colors are pink, purple and white. Her counterpart is Cure Diamond. Her element is light/metal. Yaku/Cure Ash/Cure Rose ''' Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Is the third cure to be awaken. Yaku is 14 years old and in her 2nd year of middle school. Yaku is one of Ran's best friends and is a lot like her in personality. She's energetic and caring, but unlike her Yaku can have a temper and doesn't really think things though before she says or does it. In civilian form, she has orange hair and red eyes. Her alter ego is '''Cure Ash and later she gets another cure form called Cure Rose. In cure form, she has bright red orange hair and red eyes. Her colors are red, orange and white. Her counterpart could sometimes be Cure Diamond, but she really doesn't have no counterpart. Her element is fire. Meiko/Cure Gorgeous/Cure Daffodil ''' Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Is the 4th cure to be awaken. Meiko is 13 years old and in her 1st year of middle school. Meiko is a young, very beautiful, graceful and sweet young girl who's in the gardening club along with Kiyomi (who is the leader). She is part American. In civilian form, she has light yellow hair and hazel eyes. Her alter ego is '''Cure Gorgeous and later she gets another cure form called Cure Daffodil. In cure form, she has golden yellow hair and golden yellow eyes. Her colors yellow, gold and white. Her counterpart is Cure Fairy. Her element is sunlight. Kiyomi/Cure Fairy/Cure Iris ''' Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Is the 5th and final cure to be awaken until later. Kiyomi is 15 years old and in her 3nd year of middle school. Kiyomi is a cool, intelligent and kind big sister type to people and is the leader of the gardening club. She is also an excellent photographer, likes to take pictures of plants and flowers and wishes to be one when she grows up. She was offered to be in the photography club at school, but she declined to be with Meiko. She and Meiko has a close bond. In civilian form, she has dark purple hair, blue eyes and wears glasses. Her alter ego is '''Cure Fairy and later she gets another cure form called Cure Iris. In cure form, she has long bright violet hair and purple eyes. Her colors are purple, blue and white. Her counterpart is Cure Gorgeous. Her element is wind. ???/Cure Flower/Cure Angel The Land Of Fragrance Darkness Darkness is a group of witches and dark creatures who are the antagonist of the series. Poison Wilt ' '''Odor ' 'Spice ' '''Cure Witch Owari The monster of the day. Supporting Characters Locations Items The Fragrance Lotion The cures transformation items to their first cure form. The catchphrases are "Pretty Cure! Nature Power!". The Blossom Perfume The cures transformation items to their second cure form. The catchphrases are "Pretty Cure! Blossom Up!". The 10 flower crystals Crystals that the cures have to find. 5 of them already belong to them. Episodes Trivia